As wireless communications continue to evolve and become increasingly relied upon for the conveyance of data, new challenges continue to face wireless system designers. In this regard, the increasing number of wireless technologies and wireless devices has led to increasing congestion in many frequency bands. Accordingly, efforts exist to utilize less congested frequency bands. For example, in 2001, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) designated a large contiguous block of 7 GHz bandwidth for communications in the 57 GHz to 64 GHz spectrum. This frequency band was designated for use on an unlicensed basis, that is, the spectrum is accessible to anyone, subject to certain basic, technical restrictions such as maximum transmission power and certain coexistence mechanisms. The communications taking place in this band are often referred to as ‘60 GHz communications’. However, in order to transmit, receive, and/or process signals with such high frequencies as 60 GHz, new methods and systems for signal generation are necessary. In this regard, conventional methods of signal generation, such as integer-N and Fractional-N phase locked loops may be difficult or costly to implement as frequencies increase.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.